Time heals all wounds
by FOREVERSnowstark
Summary: After loosing her parents and first love Allison moves herself and her little sister to her father homeland in La Push. Where she rebuild her walls and tries to move on with life. Will meeting pack member Paul Lahote help or cause more damage. Strong swearing and could contain sexual contents.
1. Chapter 1

**Allison POV**

I woke up my head pounding groaning I rolled out of bed my bladder screaming at me, running to the bathroom, chills running through me as the cold air in the house nipped at my bare skin, Goosebumps glittering my arm.

After finishing off I grabbed my glasses off the bathroom counter, wrapping myself in a blue fluffy dressing gown and my feet finding my slippers "Tea, Tea, Tea" I mumbled like a clown as I dragged my feet on the ground to the kitchen.

Looking at the clock it was still early, letting out a yawn I pressed the button on the jug only to hear yelling "What the fuck its like 6am" I muttered to myself.

"EMBRY ITS FUCKING MORNING LEAVE ME ALONE" Hannah yelled coming down the hallway "Can I have one" she groaned throwing her phone on the counter.

Raising an eyebrow at this child I call baby sister "Boyfriend" she rolled her eyes

"Care to elaborate?" I asked grabbing another mug from the cupboard

"He woke me up look at the time Ally so early" she huffed annoyed.

"You should invite him over" I shrugged as I began finishing two cups of tea "Really I haven't meet him and you've been dating for 4 months so invite him over tonight after school?"

"He might have work but I'll check" she smiled brightly her hand tapping the rim of the cup as she held it with two hands.

Looking up at the clock "You should probably get a move on" I noted

Hannah looked up her eyes finding the time "Shit" she muttered finishing her tea before grabbing the keys off the hook "BYE"

I rolled my eyes at my little sister she was a character that's for sure. I frowned at the sound of the car splattering and choking. Going over to the window to see Hannah cussing like a sailor as she hit the steering wheel.

Shaking my head I grabbed my car keys walking down the hallway until I was outside the cold fresh air nipped at my skin. So bloody cold here.

Hannah was to busy swearing and trying to start the car that she didn't see me as I came around the driver side knocking on the window.

"Holy fucking shit" Hannah grabbed her chest "you gave me a heart attack" she huffed

"Here" I handed her the keys to my car "you put a single scratch on it I will kick your ass Hannah" I pointed strongly.

Hannah sheepishly took my keys her eyes screaming an apology "Thanks" she muttered

"Get to school I'll take this to the mechanic okay" I signed

Hannah jumped out of the car kissing me on the cheek "love you love you love you" she yelled as she jumped into my car.

My head stung from all the clicking and reeving as I tried to get it to start and like magic it caught. Biting my lip I headed onto the road towards the mechanics.

I cringed when she backed out fast, the grinding of the gears made me instantly regret my choice. Shutting the door to blueberry I headed inside to get dressed.

Once dressed in casually warm clothes I placed my glasses on my eyes to lazy to put in contacts and headed out the door.

Blueberry is my father old all blue RAV4. Neither Hannah nor myself had the guts to get rid of him but he was Hannah car and he was breaking down.

A trip that should have taken 10minutes took half an hour. Guessing Hannah really been riding the gears. Stepping out I went into the reception room but found no one there.

Groaning I decided to go around the back. I could hear moaning and my body automatically stopped with confusion.

Shaking the gutter thoughts out of my head I followed the sound grabbing the handle to the car door "fuck" I muttered when my eyes adjusted. I shut the door as quickly as I opened it.

"Fuck" a male voice roared

"Get rid of them" a small-annoyed female voice spoke out.

Shaking my head I turned on my heels to head back towards blueberry opening the door I jumped in. I mentally signed at the images running through my head.

"Come on" I signed as the car choked.

When I saw a male come towards me I gave up "ah sorry about that" he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't really sorry though his smirk said other wise.

I examined the man standing before me with the cocky smile; he was at least 6'7 in height, built like a shit brick house and tanned. His muscles were begging to escape in the black shirt he had put on.

Jumping out of the car I shut the door looking up at this giant "hi I'm Allison Williams I'm here to get this car checked" I pointed behind me to blueberry.

He didn't make eye contact as his eyes were scanning my body. Really? Waving my hands over my boobs his head popped up a smirk crossing his facial features.

"Up here. Look can I talk to the boss?" I asked finally annoyed.

"What?" He asked angrily his eyes finally finding mine I held his gaze as it went from angry to angrier

"Your boss did I stutter or did you lose to many brain cells back in the car?" I pointed behind him "listen I'll go to forks don't worry about it" I rolled my eyes stepping away from the trembling man in front of me.

"Fuck off than" he hissed

Turning on heels I raised an eyebrow challenging, "listen here you fucked up giant. Go fuck yourself. I don't need this from you I have enough on my fucking plate than to sit here and listen to some dumb cunt tell me where to go" I hissed angrily my Australia accent flowing strongly.

"PAUL!" Turning my head to the man who screamed "what going on here?" He was wearing the same overalls.

"Ah nothing" he lowered his head a little stepping back from me.

"Go cool off" he demanded and like a little puppy he left. He turned looking at me so I flipped him off "ma'am please don't bait him" he signed a little annoyed.

"Listen I didn't come down here to be yelled at. I need my little sister car fixed" he turned his head looking at the car.

"Um your Hannah older sister" he asked

"I am and you know this how?" he was like ten times her age.

"Ah Embry is my friend, he works with me…. I'm Sam Uley!" he said putting his hand out.

I stared at it and finally gave up for Hannah sake I shook his hand, his hands were overly warm but he was covered in grease maybe he touched something hot "Look sorry for baiting your worker just listen never mind about that can you fix Hannah car?" I questioned

"Not going to lie it might cost a lot its an old car and the parts-"

"It's fine just send me the bill and don't be going around trying to give discounts, this car means the world to Hannah" I nodded "But I need it to be safe"

"Sure" He asked, I nodded "Okay"

"Okay well thank you" I nodded

"Let me get you a lift home" he nodded firmly

"No its fine"

"No please" Signing I nodded not really wanting to walk back as the clouds started to get darker "PAUL"

"No I'm good I'll walk"

"Its about to rain" he said sternly

"You called" Paul signed coming over

"You're going to take miss Williams"

"Ally" I corrected

"Ally home" Sam nodded

"Um okay" Paul huffed

"No its really fine don't worry about it, I'd rather walk than sit in the car with a abusive prick of a human being, but thanks anyways" I nodded backing away.

"See the bitch can walk" I rolled my eyes at his comment but continued to walk.

It took a while and I was covered in water head to toe, my glasses were foggy and filled with raindrops. Walking inside I switched the jug on as I headed up the stairs to change.

* * *

 **Please Review as you feel. Negative or Positive!  
** **Let me know if i should stop or continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul POV**

"Paul your going to have to accept it" Sam huffed at me for like the thousandth time today.

"Nope" I popped the p "I don't have to accept shit and you seen her she might be fine but she's a bitch" I shrugged.

"Who a bitch?" Hannah came in holding Embry hand

"No one" I smiled at Hannah I didn't get it her older sister was such a bitch and Hannah is bubbly, innocent and sweet.

"Really Paul no one" Embry teased

"Yeah Embry no one" I huffed throwing my muffin at him but he caught it "stupid werewolf" I muttered under my breath. Being a werewolf has its upsides and downsides. People digging into my every thought downside, being forced to love/care for someone also a downside.

I could feel Hannah gaze glaring into my shoulder, looking up at the girl I consider my little sister she turned her head. Her mouth forming an 'O' shape "you imprinted no fucking way"

"Hannah language" Emily signed from her spot in the kitchen.

Hannah signed "sorry Emily but its Paul you have to add it for extra effect" Hannah pointed out.

As I stared at Hannah you could see the resemblance from her and her sister. Both short, blue piercing eyes, brunette wavy hair and russet skin.

It surprised me the day Hannah said she's half Quileute because she didn't look like one until the name of her father hit my ears 'Paul Williams' my mother named me after him.

"Well who is it?" Hannah signed "I'll get Embry to tell me, if you don't tell me"

"He won't tell you" I shrugged

"Oh Paul ask any imprint it's very easy to get information if you wavering the right thing in front of their eyes" Hannah smirked.

"Hey" Embry pouted, "I'm not that easy"

"Oh but honey you are" Hannah smiled "Paul oh hang on one second" she pointed her hand up pulling out her phone "hi salty what's up?"

"Well wondered if you asked that boyfriend of yours if his coming for dinner. I'm at the shop now" Hannah looked up at Embry. I won't lie I felt jealous he was going and I wasn't.

Embry nodded "he said yeah and please get heaps I'm starving" she groaned

"Your so dramatic" my imprint laughed which caused a small smile to slip, it sounds so nice to hear that. Shaking my head I recovered quickly, looking around only one pair of eyes saw that small smile. Sam. And wasn't he wearing a told you so smile.

"Okay love you and see you tonight" Hannah hung up the phone "so where was I oh yeah who, who, who?"

Getting up from my chair "I'll tell you later little one going home" ruffling her hair she groaned in annoyance sticking her tongue out "Embry, Sam you swore" I pointed out "at least try and fight the urge"

I knew it was useless that in seconds they would tell walking to my truck I left here from patrol I began driving home music playing loudly.

The feel of my pocket vibrating made me sign reaching in I grabbed it to see Hannah silly face pop up "really Embry couldn't last two fucking minutes" I cursed answering my phone.

"Hello Han-"

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY FUCKING SISTER" she yelled through the phone "SWEAR TO GOD PAUL YOU MAKE A CHOICE ALL FOR HER OR ALL AGAINST HER SHE BEEN HURT TO MANY FUCKING TIME TO BE PLAYED BY YOU" Hannah angry reminded me of Allison angry.

"I don't want to be with her Hannah," I groan

"Good she deserves better" she spat

"Sorry what the fuck wrong with me?" I asked offended Hannah and I are literally like brother and sister it hurt to hear her talk like this.

"Stop fucking shaking Paul" she muttered annoyed "just either try or don't but don't fuck around" she was gaining her self-control back as I gripped the shit out of my steering wheel.

"I don't want to be with her Hannah"

"Your loss because she's great" and just like that she hung up.

 **Ally POV**

Cooking in the kitchen when I heard the door open and close, turning my head I saw Hannah and her boyfriend "Embry this is my sister Ally, Ally this is my boyfriend Embry" she introduced us.

Wiping my hands on a tea towel I shook his outstretched hand "nice to finally meet you" I smile kindly at him.

He was a looker, not the best I've seen on the Rez but definitely up there "Salty" Hannah groaned "don't" she knew I was analysing.

"Take a seat dinner be ready soon" I gesture towards the stool at the island "so Embry tell me about yourself" I smiled kindly at him.

"Ah well I'm 16 a junior, met Hannah on her first day here she kicked a soccer ball at my head" he nodded

I couldn't help but laugh, "Really? That's not the story she told me"

"Salty"

"What she say" Embry smirked

"That use bumped into each other in the hallway"

Embry chucked "no she kicked the ball at my head, why Paul loves her so much"

"Yeah I've meet this Paul guy" I stated, "He was fucking a girl at work"

"Really" Hannah signed unimpressed

"Really, really" I nodded "okay enough about that idiot want to hear all about you two" I usher them to the table

"Not much to tell really, we meet, hung out a few times ate all the food here"

"Ah that explains why you're not the size of a house" I stared at my baby sister.

"HA-HA-HA" Hannah laughed dryly at me.

"You two are so similar it's scary" Embry smirked

"Well suck it up baby" Hannah smirked up at him. I didn't miss the look he gave I had seen it once it was the look my dad gave my mum its tender and loving and before everything turned to ruins.

"So you're working two jobs and studying Ally?" Embry asked

"Yeah its sucks" I signed "I hate leaving her here all alone" I gestured towards Hannah "But I have to save if she wants to go to college"

"College" Embry nodded a bit sadly "What College are you looking at?"

"I thing Port Angeles" She nodded

I frowned before we moved here she wanted to go to Los Angeles but I guess the tables have turned "Well I go there and its not two far away so why not" I shrugged

"Wait your okay with her not going to far?" Embry asked

"Of course I am, whatever she decided I'll be happy"

"What if I want to be a bum?" she asked

"You hate camping so I don't see you staying outside for the rest of your life" I smirked at my sister knowingly.

"Whatever" she stuck her tongue out.

"Embry if you're still hungry grab some more by all means help yourself" I nodded pushing the bowl over.

"Thanks" he muttered shyly.

Looking at Hannah she raised an eyebrow silently at me and I nodded which made her break out into a smile 'thank you' she mouthed.

Hannah all I have left in this world that's blood, she's my baby sister, I'm not here to be mum or dad I'm here to be her big sister, I'll pull the breaks and get hard with her sometimes but she is like I say her own person and she need to make choices on her own.

 **Please review.  
Negative or Positive.  
Let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally POV**

I felt my eyes begging to stay open after working a 10 hours night shift at the casino and four shift at the café I was warn out. Sitting in this class today I felt my head was going to explode.

I got a few daggers from my professor but he shook me off thankfully. I felt my hand vibrate when I placed it in my pocket, signing I pulled it out to see I had two missed calls from the car mechanics and a message from Hannah.

 **Message: Hannah**

 _Hey Salty. If you're free tomorrow I have two words for you._

 _Perfect Swell!_

Bullshit. Ignoring the message for two seconds I clicked on my laptop opening the surf in La Push and without a doubt of a lie at 5am it was a perfect swell. We moved here 6 months ago and haven't seen one yet.

 **Message: Ally**

 _Oh I'm free. Put the boards out the front I'll throw them in the car when I get home._

Looking up I felt eyes on my turning my head I found my first and only friend Daniel 'I'm so bored' he mouthed which made me stifle a laugh. He was let to the lecture so someone took his seat.

'Me too' I mouthed back

Daniel held up a finger as he wrote on a piece of paper 'LUNCH?' I nodded and Daniel smiled. It didn't take long until we were told we could go. Smiling I began packing my things up and

"Miss Williams a word please" Daniel gave me the, I'll wait out here eyes. Nodding I waited for everyone to leave before I headed down to my professor.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I questioned

"Ah yeah ally I've noticed your getting bored of classes and you're extremely tired" he chuckled

"I'm sorry" I asked shocked "I work two jobs and I'm raising a teenage sister"

He put his hands up stomping my rant "Not a problem, I just worry about you is all" he signs "You're a smart girl and a fantastic student but I feel as if you're to bright to be here"

I frowned confused "Sorry?"

He chuckled at my confused face "I want to move you up a year, I understand your work load and that your sister is always first but if you're up to it I would like to advance you"

"Oh"

My professor chuckled "talk to you about it tomorrow go enjoy your weekend" he smirked shooing me away.

Resisting the urge to skip out I walked with a jump in my step. Daniel was waiting for me leaning against the wall.

"Oh my god I think my head exploded" he signed "you in trouble?"

"No" I shook my head "Come on I'm dying of hunger" I groaned

"Talk about Dramatic" he laughed bumping his hip with mine.

We walked and joked around finally finding the local café we always go to we order the usual and just waited for our food "How's Hannah finding school?"

"She's loving it especially when she's got a good looking boyfriend" I shrugged

"Oh you finally meet the mystery man" he wiggled his eyebrows

"Yeah his lovely" I nodded

"But?"

"But I don't know something about the kid that's not being said" I shrugged "I feel like his hiding something"

"Well you'll figure it out" he winked "Little detective you are"

I scoffed at him "You're such a loser"

"Hey" he said in mock hurt "You choose me as a friend"

"Luck of the draw" I nodded sarcastically

"Pfft one in a million girl, one in a million count your fucking lucky stars" My phone began to ring again "Take it I need to pee" he chuckled getting up, reaching out for my phone I don't bother looking at the caller ID as I answer the phone.

"Hello Ally speaking"

"Ally speaking how old are you?" An annoyed male voice spoke

"Can I help you?" I signed rolling my eyes

"Yeah Sam has the first Bill for you so when can you come in?"

"Depends"

"On?" he sounded annoyed

"When you're not working!" I stated, "Because I'd rather not see your face if that's okay"

"Oh honey you so want me!" I could hear the cockiness in his voice

"Honey I wouldn't want you if it was the only thing to save me. But if you can pass the message to Sam I'll see him in an hour by all means take your break than" hanging up Daniel returned only to hear my last comment.

"What was that about?" He asked concern written all over his face.

"Nothing I have to go deal with Hannah car" I signed, "Sorry mind if I bail?"

"Not at all" he shrugged "we still up for studying tomorrow night?"

"Ah yes my place I'll send you the address just in case you forget" I nodded standing up. We quickly hugged each other goodbye.

 **Paul POV**

I glared at the phone when she hung up on me. God she's driving me insane and I want nothing to do with her.

"Can I go on break?" I yelled knowing Sam would have heard me perfectly.

"No, I'm busy which means when Ally gets here you'll be nice I get it you imprinted but she's a customer so stop being a dick"

"Yeah, Yeah" I muttered annoyed

It didn't take long until I seen her come walking in. She's actually a good-looking girl, one of the best I've seen on the reservation and that's not the imprint talking. I examines her like I did when I first seen her.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, she was wearing no make up, the smell of Vanilla and strawberries over take my system sending a certain someone hard. I bite my lip as I still examine her.

Her boobs were no bigger that a C cup but that's still a good handful, her ass was slightly big but not oversized. She was thin not an ounce of fat on her. Liking my lips imprint a side I would.

"Hello Paul" she nodded.

My wolf arched at seeing her up close her eyes were bloodshot and screaming let me sleep, her posture was slouched and the smell of coffee was on her breath probably to keep the poor thing awake. Wait did I just FUCK!

"Tried to go on my break but you have me" I shrugged

Ally signed and I felt my chest squeeze together something was wrong, she wasn't just tired. Is she okay? I swear I'll hit anyone that's hurt her. No stop, you don't like her.

"Paul" Her voice was so small and soft "Look I think we both got off on the wrong foot and I don't want nor need drama in my life so I'm sorry for the way I acted"

I was gob smacked she wasn't even mean I was the horrible person "um you don't need to be sorry. It was my fault," I muttered scratching the back of my head.

"Okay well how about this. Hello I'm Allison Williams" she nodded sticking out her hand.

I smirked I couldn't help it "Paul Lahote nice to meet you"

"Likewise" she smiled and I felt my knees crumbling before her "so Hannah car?"

Shaking the thoughts running through me "right ah had some major work done to it" I nodded coming out from around the corner "but we found all the right parts"

"Paul" she whispered

I turned on my heels "yeah what's wrong?" I frowned my eye examining her tiny figure.

"I just don't speak car do what you have too" she nodded "I just pay the bills"

"Right Emily out the back" I nodded

Walking in front the smell of vanilla and strawberries became my new favourite smell. So intoxicating. "Hey Emily, Ally here to sort the bill" I called out watching Emily eyes go from me to her back to me a slow smile forming.

"Nice to meet you I'm Emily"

"Ally"

"Finally nice to put a face to Hannah sister"

"Likewise I've tasted you choc chip muffin to die for"

"Oh your two kind" Emily smiled.

I watch Ally pay for the bill and it wasn't cheap far from it, she left and I couldn't help but let my eyes follow her, my arms crossed over my chest "How's that fighting going?" Emily whispered.

"Em" I whin turning to her "Why me?"

"Imprinting not that bad" Emily signed

"Yeah but I'm no good!" I huffed angrily, storming away "GOING ON PATROL" I yelled throughout the shop. Walking to the tree line I phased quickly only just hearing Sam say, "He'll be okay" 

Please review.

Negative or Positive.

Let me know.


End file.
